Through the Years  Drabbles from Life
by CaptianOhLiver
Summary: Childhood, Elementary, Crushes, and Dumpster Tosses, all of these things make up the beginning of Kurt Hummel's life, but thanks to Puck his life will end up with so much more.
1. Childhood

A/N: I'm sorry if Kurt's Mom's name isn't Elizabeth, but when I tried to find it out I couldn't find it, so I went with Elizabeth because I've seen that as her name on here several times. I'm sorry if the characters are ooc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor will I ever own Glee (unless someone, Ryan Murphy, gives it to me for christmas).

Childhood, For most people the word inspires images of sandy beaches, snowmen with button noses, piles of newly fallen fall leafs, and puddles that always tempted a nicely dressed child to jump into it's murky depths; much the same is true for the young seven year old Kurt Hummel and his own childhood friends. But it makes one wonder if such a fairy tale of childhood is truly fact or merely a work of fiction developed to make the childhood years longed for once again.

As the cool air of the October night blew through the trees the three young boys drew in close together as they told tales of horror and fright in the rickety tree house built in the Hummel's backyard. It was Finn's turn to impart a story of terror unto the two other boys, still huddled together. Just as the poor soul in the tale was up to meet his fate, a loud CRACK sounded through the tree house, and Kurt belted out a high pitched scream of fear as he clutched onto Puck, hoping the older boy would save him.

"Ha ha, Kurt is a chicken!" Finn laughed out in a sing-song voice. "I…I am not!" Kurt pouted back, loosening his hold on Puck, but not completely letting go. "Are so!" Finn crowed back in his young, eight year old voice. "Hey! Leave him alone dude!" Puck cut in, and then pointing a finger at the other eight year old, "Besides I bet you would have screamed too if I had been telling the story." "Yeah!" Kurt piped in. "No, I wouldn't have!" Finn yelled at Puck, "I'm not girly like Kurt!"

"I'm not a girl!" Kurt yelled back Finn. "Kurt, you are kind of girly." Puck said simply, looking down at the boy still slightly clinging to him and seeing the tears starting to form in the seven year old's gentle blue eyes. "But," Puck continued quickly, blushing as he suddenly thought that Kurt was too cute for his own good, "Um, well it's just how you are Kurt and I like you that way because it makes you cute." By the time Puck had finished talking both he and Kurt were blushing scarlet and Finn was getting bored.

"Hey Kurt, can we open the chips and pop now?" Finn asked interrupting the small moment between his two friends. Before Kurt could answer though Puck had placed his hand over the smaller boy's mouth and said, "You can only have some of the chips and pop if you say You're sorry for making fun of Kurt and that you won't do it again.""Okay," Finn said complacently, before turning to Kurt and saying, "I'm sorry for making fun of you and calling you a chicken." "It's okay," Kurt said before turning and smiling up at Puck, looking deeply into his warm brown eyes, "Let's open the chips and pop."

The three boys munched on chips, drank pop, and played a large assortment of board and card games before finally calling it a night and curling up in their sleeping bags. While Finn's G.I. Joe sleeping bag was tossed right in the middle of the tree house's large floor, the other two boys placed their sleeping bags off in the far corner next to each others. With Finn's soft childish snores coming from his spot on the floor, Kurt turned over in his Power Rangers sleeping bag and reach out a tentative hand to gently nudge Puck as he whispered, "Um Noah, are you still awake?"Puck reached a hand out of his own He-Man sleeping bag and grabbed Kurt's soft hand before whispering back, "Yeah, I'm still awake." Puck stared into the soft blue of Kurt's eyes causing the smaller boy to blush and look down at his hand, which was still being clasped in Puck's larger, warm hand. Kurt leaned his head in a bit more towards Puck's and whispered, "I just wanted to say thanks for before, for sticking up for me, and that …well … I like you too." Puck grinned and gave a light squeeze to Kurt's tiny hand before saying, "I'll always be there to stick up for you Kurt." Puck then leaned over and placed a light kiss on the soft skin of Kurt's lightly blushing cheek. "Thanks Noah." Kurt whispered, as Puck laid back down in his own sleeping bag and turned to face the seven year old, "Good night Kurt." Puck whispered, still holding the other boy's hand. Kurt leaned over and hugged Puck, kissed his warm cheek, and softly whispered, "Good night Noah, I really like you." Kurt laid back down and cuddled into Puck's side, falling asleep with the older boy's hand in his.

Burt and Elizabeth smiled at the scene that met their eyes as they peered into their son's tree house. They had always known that their son was different, to say the least, but they also knew that so long as they were other kids in the town that would stand with that he would be alright in the end. They watched their small son snuggle up into the other boy's side, the two still holding hands, and they smiled as they fondly remember their own childhood that seemed at that moment not so very long ago after all.

Thank you very much for reading, and I should have another chapter up soon. The next chapter's name is Elementary, and whoever leaves a review will get my eternal (FF profile) love and devotion.


	2. Elementary School

A/N: Okay, sorryfor the wait I meantto postthis on two days ago, but I am VERY lazy and never got around to it. I know this chapter probably isn't very good, so thank you for taking time to read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, sadly it belongs to Ryan Murphy. (for now atleast, Mwa ha ha ha ha!)

Elementary school, grades kindergarten through sixth, the time when most children dream without limit and see the world through rose colored glasses, but sadly young, nine year old Kurt had lost his mother nearly a year ago and had closed himself off from the majority of his classmates, including his best friend Noah Puckerman.

Puck's ears pricked up as he heard someone with the most beautiful voice singing so sadly that it nearly broke his heart. He followed the mournful sound and made his way into the elementary school's supposed to be empty music room, and froze as he slipped inside once his softening brown eyes landed on Kurt, his best friend and the boy that had always made him feel strange things. Puck gazed upon the stunning, chestnut haired boy who stood in the centre of the music room, enchanting blue eyes closed, singing his lament through any arbitrary words or phrases that came to him as gentle tears flowed down his soft, always blushing, cheeks. Puck could do nothing more than to sink into the nearest chair, listen to the boy let out his sorrow through the song, and share in the shed tears that began to slowly stream down his young, boyish face.

Just as Kurt began to finish up his song, his sobs becoming too great to continue, Puck rose from his chair and made his way over t embrace the smaller boy in a warm hug. Kurt gasped, opening his tear filled eyes, he looked up to see that it was Puck who was holding him, with tears still falling from his warm brown eyes; Kurt wrapped his suddenly kitten weak arms around the larger boy. The two just stood there, whether for minutes or for hours the boys would never know, and they held each other as they silently cried, Kurt for the mother that he had lost and Puck for the father he would never know.

Puck pulled them over to the chairs and sat them both down with Kurt sitting half way on his lap and resting his head on Puck's shoulder. "That was beautiful and sad," Puck murmured softly, before kissing the top of Kurt's head, "but please Kurt, come to me the next time you are feeling sad. I never want you to cry by yourself again." Kurt nodded, his voice still too weak to answer. Puck held him awhile longer before he rose to his feet, hugged the smaller boy, and then pulled away, only to grasp his tiny hand in his and stare deeply into the cool blue of Kurt's eyes. "Kurt," Puck pleaded as brown eyes met blue, "you have a wonderful voice, and the next time I hear you singing please, promise me, that it will be a happy song, okay?" "O-okay," Kurt said, his voice still a bit frail, "I promise Noah." "Thank you," Puck kissed his soft cheek gently, before continuing in a quiet, hushed tone, "Now let's go and be kids." "How?" Kurt asked laying his head down on Puck's shoulder as they stood together in the empty music room. "We're going to go to the park, and we're going to play, and after we're done playing I'm going to buy us some ice cream with the money that my nana gave me for getting the leaves out of her pool." Puck explained wrapping Kurt in another hug before pulling away slightly and lifting the smaller boys head up to look at him. Kurt smiled up at him, before leaning up a little to place a few soft kisses on Puck's warm, tan cheek, and said in a much more cheerful tone, "Thank you Noah. You're the best."

The two of them left the music room of the elementary school, and made their way to the park where they would play, and laugh, and do all the other things that nine and ten year olds do, and the two promised that they would only cry with each other from then on, because who else could ever truly understand them, the boys who had lost a parent so young?

Thank You very much for reading, and please criticize me and let me know what I needto improve on. Once again thank you very much!


End file.
